Black Butler- a New Love
by chrissy4307
Summary: I revised this about 4 times and now its good. ciel is a girl and has had a very demeaning past thet tryes to play catch-up wil sebastian be able to prevent her entire demise?
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler: Life Within And New Beginning's

Sabastion clears his throat loudly and says"Ciel are you ever going to wake up, since I've been here you have been the hardest to wake." He opens the blinds to let the room fill with the early morning sun, this makes his mistress stir and open her eyes, slowly.

"When are you going to let me sleep?" Ciel groaned from under the blankets.

"Ma'am, you know you have to wake up. Now what would you like for breakfast, scones or bread and jam, I know how much you like fresh jam."

Ciel "Neither, can I just have you instead? You're much tastier, even than fresh jam."

"Ma'am, I don't think your understanding what I'm trying to tell you. You actually need to wake up and, as flattering as that might be, and I'm craving something's as well, we just don't have the time, your newest client is here, the one with the dolls that are made of porcelain, you simply must wake up and go to breakfast with him. I will be waiting when you are done." Sebastian said in a deep seductive tone. This make Ciel want him more and just wishes the man downstairs to be gone, but the thought of Sebastian waiting for her makes her wake fully and find the dress she wanted to wear, Sebastian dresses her slowly to savior the feel of her skin. It was a blue laced, pink dress with a deep blue sash around the waist to outline her figure, this went very well with her black hair and blue eye, the other was covered with a blue patch to match her outfit, it covered a purple eye with markings in it that represents the bond Sebastian and Ciel share, the contract they share.

As Ciel made her way down the stairs, she glanced up to look at Sebastian one last time before she disappeared from sight behind the pillars. She couldn't wait to see him again, and it had only been a few seconds, maybe she just wanted him too badly? Or maybe she needed him more than she thought? This kept her amused through the first half of the meeting, the man she was discussing with had a devilish grin on his face and had since the beginning of the meeting. Like he was a predator and she was the prey. She soon began to wonder if she should be worried about his gaze, right as this thought came into her mind Sebastian came in with more snacks; he gave her a grin as he offered a finger sandwich to her trading partner. He shot a deathly glare towards the man that made his smile dimenish and to shift the crossed leg he had over the second. She knew Sebastian could read her thoughts and enjoyed his protectiveness and enjoyed teasing him with them on occasion, she could also order him to do things for her with a simple thought. At this point she merely wished this man to be gone, but he was carrying on "…And so the dolls would bring you 2.5%more income for 'in pocket' expenses." She didn't care to listen anymore and Sebastian knew it.

He soon interrupted "I'm so sorry Ma'am but your piano teacher is here for your lesson, would you like to do this now, and for me to escort him out?"

Ciel was thrilled with the idea of alone time with Sebastian, but she kept her impatience a secret and merely said "Sure, why not? You know I have always hated the piano. I am so sorry that we have to cut this meeting short but this was a predicated arrangement, I do hope you understand." The man said "Yes, sure, I think I need a break too."

Sebastian escorted him out talking about something to do with "next week…noon sharp…Don't be late!" she raced upstairs to quickly to care what the rest was, she knew he would soon be up here as well.

She kicked off her shoes, in a flash they were gone and put away. Ciel quickly sat on the bed and waited for him to help her get undressed. He came around the corner and stood her up. With every button he undid, with every knot he pulled apart with his teeth, he got warmer and harder. He could smell her getting warmer and wetter. He started undoing his clothing, but due to the fact she was impatient, she just undid it herself. When they were undressed he forced her on her back in the bed, slowly but strong. She agreed willingly, enjoying the warmth it brought her. He soon slid one finger into her, in and out, in and out; he repeated the motion until she moaned a quite moan and arched her back just slightly. Then he curved the finger, and repeated the motion. He slowly added a third then a fourth curving them slightly and going as deep as he could. She moaned and forced herself to keep the next one quite. When he was done with pleasing her just enough to tease her, he pulled his own stretch out and slowly slid the tip in, making her anticipate what comes next. Slowly he added another portion then another until it was half in, then he paused, he took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of her and her NEED for him now and her want, as he did so she whimpered, just loud enough to hear it. This, of course, pleased him enough to continue. He forced himself in as deep as possible and savored her scream of pleasure, he did this over and over again until she climaxed, he wasn't done so he made her climax again and again, deeper and deeper, making her scream and whimper, and moan and groan to his rhythm. She pleaded with him to slow down in between climaxes, but he didn't even think of it. After what seemed like forever he climaxed at the same time she did, they screamed each others names and slowly he slid out forcing her to moan with the release. They collapsed on top of one another with the love they shared keeping them satisfied. He kissed her passionately and rolled over to fall asleep. She did the same.

The next day she awoke later than usual, she awoke to him asking what she wanted for breakfast again. She orders then asked "why did you let me sleep so late?"

Sebastian said calmly "Because after last night you needed rest and for your body to absorb the rest of me that was left inside." He blushed and felt himself grow hard… just slightly.

Ciel noticed but said nothing. She had a plan for later when the food was done and she could do as she pleased. Sebastian smiled weakly he had seen the images in her mind and felt very hot, then he realized he was burning the toast along with his finger. He shrieked and jumped back. Ciel stared and laughed at his carelessness. She smiled and layed back onto her bed again, she could still smell him on her blankets, and she loved his smell with all her heart. As he calmed down he saw her smiling and laughed to himself; she sat up "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said, "nothing at all!"

"But you were laughing" she said almost upset because she didn't understand why.

"It's just," he started, "you're so cute when you don't even try to be!"

She blushed and ran to her bathroom to try to get it back to normal. When she came out the breakfast was done and they dined together savoring the time they spent with eachother.


	2. Chapter 2

This was the first time they had dined together in her room. Sebastian found it to be very peaceful, without the various servants, all with their incompetent ways. He sighed with the thought, and Ceil took notice but said nothing. He knew she didn't like it when he with held secrets, and this rule grew as their relationship did.

He couldn't help but think of the scent that was on her. The scent of himself, that he knew the servant's would notice. He glanced up, she was staring at him, he knew his expression was saying everything he was thinking, and because he was thinking of her his expression was lustful. And hers back. He looked down feeling his cheeks turning red. _That's odd_ he thought _this is such a childish game to play, being shy. It's very peculiar._

Noticing the inability to understand in Sebastian's eyes Ceil quickly changed the subject.

"Sebastian I think I need a bath, I love your sent but so does Mey'ryn. She will surly notice the smell on me. Then she will get both curious and jealous. Neither of us wants that. Will you draw me a bubble bath? Please? With the honey scented soap? Thank you Sebastian!"

Ceil knew when she said his name he was easily pleased. But the only thing he could think of after she said his name this time was the first time she said it, no, not said, she cried, or even whimpered it._ It was when she was seven, her family had all perished, and the men who had taken her true life worth living away had also stolen her. While she was being held in a cage she summoned me and begged me to make the contract. I agreed only because I knew she had a strong, willing spirit that would be fun to rip out of her heart and devour. Then when she becomes a demones she will be pure passion to the entirety that wish's to bind her in contract. Such strong need for the truth she was willing to endure anything to get what she wants, or rather needs. That was the case so many years ago._

_One night a man came into her cage, he smelled of strong alcohol and burning grass, when he had gotten close enough she merely stood her ground, obviously scared, but had not called for my protection. She was going to see this through. He striped her down and soon himself and made her cry in pain, and whimper in the feeling of being used._

_That vile creature had stolen her innocence at only the age of seven. When he was done he hit her and told her it was her "own damn fault because if she hadn't wanted it she could have stopped it", this made my skin crawl. Mostly because she accepted it, he had made her think it was her own fault for the monstrous things he did to her, and the things he made her do to him._

_Later that night she whispered my name through the sobs and told me to hold her, I felt such human emotions at that time and it made me feel sick to my stomach thinking about how I didn't stop it, and I could have stopped it, but I didn't move. I simply watched and waited for a command._

_As I held her I could feel her silent sobs, she shook violently for hours before I could calm her down enough to slowly fall asleep. That was the night I took the contract into my own hands and stole her away. Then next day I went back and found the man who violently raped her and made her feel so horrible and made him beg for mercy before I ripped into his lungs and watched him suffocate._

_The next day when he returned, drenched in the blood of the men who destroyed her innocent being, Ceil was awake silently siting in her bed. As soon as he arrived she called him over so she could sleep again. Since then the only time she were able to sleep was with the firm understanding that he were there and that she would always be safe with him._ And she will be, she has to be if she wasn't she and Sebastian would have failed to accomplish both of their goals. Ceil's, to find and kill the remaining members of the cult that killed her parents, and Sebastian, to keep her safe, no matter what.

He reached down to stroke his lovers face before he went off to finish his chores. He didn't know what to do when it all first started, he would try to wake her, but this only made her waken screaming from the previous dream thinking it was hat vial creature again, touching her… knowing her. This made him remember what he had done wrong and how what had started the dreams was his fault and he had no intention of keeping that around. Very soon after that he learned she likes to sleep with a person next to her when she had nightmares; she would cuddle with him and press herself against him just to be sure he was still there. Also to feel his warmth as he breathes in and out, with the rise and fall of his chest, with the thump- thump of his slow heart beat.

All he could think was about how she must feel when she gets closer to him. He pondered if it was the same feeling he got when she was closer to him, like if he died he would die smiling and full of love and joy. Like everything was just perfect in the world and for that moment nothing will ever change. She was now crying and holding him closer to her, as she mumbled his name. He almost didn't hear it, but once he recognized it he snuggled closer to her.

"I'm right here, don't worry, I will always be here for you." He breathed warmly in her ear and her movement slowed as she found comfort in his words.

There she slept with him pressed against her for another hour or so…as he guessed. She slowly awakened and the first thing she did was smack him for not have been done with the chores.

"What the hell?" He yelled in a threatening tone.

"You didn't do your duties yet, Finnish!" she shot back at him.

She hadn't yet remembered what they shared the night before, but when she did she felt ever so sorry for what she had done. He loved her so much and after they shared that love she forced him to do work, with a violent consequence if he didn't, but he didn't care about the consequences he loved the way she was efficient. Getting done what needed to be done easily, and swiftly.

When he had finished, she called him back into her room. Feeling guilty and upset with herself, she apologized, a rare thing to come from Ceil's lips. Those perfect lips. The lips he had licked and kissed and bitten so many times, the lips that have said so many perfect words with perfect meanings. Lips that have opened in ecstasy two times before, the lips that have screamed in pain and pleasure and have whispered in both again… the same lips that say his name and yet speak to others around her. Like they are worthy of her recognition let alone her breath! What preposterous idea they have! That they, THEY, are on the same level as my perfect precious Ceil? Bullshit! Or, even better than her, how the hell do they get that idea! If they think they have better looks they are very wrong, better schooling, better lives, and less rules and repercussions, they can say whatever they would like to their servant's or them self's but if one word were to slip out of their mouths to lessen my lovers, my perfect lover, self esteem, I would end them.


End file.
